The expression gobo relates to an image which is to be projected as a slide within a comparatively great distance. Due to a high temperature of the respective light source such an image is created on a metal, glass or any suitable base. To increase the achieved effect the gobos rotate, as moving image attracts more attention. Rotary gobos need not to rotate continuously, therefore their rotation depends upon activation of a drive motor. Generally speaking there exist two basic types of rotary gobo systems, which are applied with minor or major divergences. By the first system gobos are placed on a carrier disc and the gobos are interchanged. Such a system is technologically simple and cheap, but from a practical point of view it is very uncomfortable. In general a lighting equipment offer very little space for any manipulation and often special tools are necessary. This simple design is used preferably for cheap equipment. By the second system the carrier disc is furnished with mutually independent segments, one segment for each gobo, and there are changed complete segments. In most cases each segment has a special bearing with grooves matching with counter-pieces on the carrier disc. This design is very demanding on manufacture technology. It is an object of the invention to simplify the design of attachment of gobos at the carrier disc and to facilitate the change procedure.